BOOK III: Return to Tokyo version 1 ON HOLD
by yumekoSCD
Summary: 3rd book, 1st version of the What was, What is, What could. Serena is now Vice President of SCD, Sequel 1 to Serenity: American's Princess ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Note from Serena Shields:  
Hi, Minna,  
I'm wring all 3 books at the same time. For Book III, I'm writing the 1st ending, which take place in Japan.   
Again, the books at the moment is called  
  
Book I - Lost and Found   
Book II - Serenity: American's Princess  
Book III - Return to Tokyo  
  
Book III (Alternative) - Reunion in the States  
This titles ma change in future, but then if they are, the old most likely wont's be taken off for quite a while.  
Okay!  
Ja ne for now!  
Serena Shields 


	2. creditlilychan

Dear Readers,  
  
Like I promised I'm giving credit to my most helping friend, Lily-chan. She helped me out with characters, story line, real ppl who will be playing to give you a better visual of the cast, just about everything related to the story. Of course, she patiently listen to me while I ask her for advice on what to what not to do, again, the SCD story. . real ppl who are cast should updated soon onto my geo serenacrescentdayton home site, that's as soon as I have the html design done.   
  
Anyway, update of next ASAP.   
  
Love, Serena Crescent Dayton 


	3. Prologue : Tokyo, I'm back

Pen Name: S.C.Dayton  
  
E-mail: cdserena@yahoo.com serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca   
  
Trilogy Title: What was, what is, what could   
  
Book Title: Book III - Return to Tokyo  
  
Chapter: 0. Prologue: Tokyo, I'm back  
  
category: Sailor Moon, Alternate Universe (Romance/Comedy/Drama/Action)  
  
spoilers: Serena is going on a Business Trip, but no just anywhere. It's Tokyo, the one place Serena had promised to never go to.  
  
~~~Serena's Point of View~~~  
  
I really meant at the time when I said I would never come back to Tokyo again. However, circumstance chance things.   
  
Originally, I was supposed to go on a vacation to Paris, France. It was my own present for my upcoming twenty-fourth birthday. When I come back, Daddy was supposed to finish up his business in Japan and come back.   
  
SCD Corporation is one of the largest multimillion multinational Organizations that exist in the world. It has division in all major geological areas. There are head quarters all over the world, such as England, China, France, Australia and Italy. Recently, the stockholders has just decided to open a new headquarter in Tokyo, Japan. Daddy, been the CEO had decided to go and start the project himself. Then a week before the final decisions are to be made, he decided to take on a "spontaneous second honeymoon" as he had said, on the phone from who knows where, with his second wife, my stepmother, Cynthia.   
  
Been one of the only presidents with the ability to speak fluent Japanese, I had no choice but to step in and take over this situation. I still wonder if Daddy decided leave all of a sudden on purpose. He knew my promise to never come back. The desperate situation calls for a desperate situation. So, I would be breaking a promise. But it's a promise I know won't regret braking.   
  
As I step of the Dayton Corporate Jet, the past came back to me; the sadness, the bitterness, those hurtful words, all of it.   
  
I hope I won't regret breaking my promise.   
  
As expected, so much have changed in Tokyo, but many remained the same. The airport is definitely one of the biggest changes. It was much bigger developed then when I had left some eight years ago. But the air hasn't. It still smell like Tokyo, Japanese. Ice cold and fuzzy warm at the same time. It was late may, so I can smell the Cherry blossoms. The pick flower was one of the many things I missed over the years. The one thing I would admit, barely. The others... not if my life depends on it. Or so I thought. 


	4. Chapter 1: Hi, Mamoru

Pen Name: S.C.Dayton  
  
E-mail: cdserena@yahoo.com serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca   
  
Trilogy Title: What was, what is, what could   
  
Book Title: Book III - Return to Tokyo  
  
Chapter: 1. Hi, Mamoru  
  
Category: Sailor Moon, Alternate Universe (Romance/Comedy/Drama/Action)  
  
Spoilers: Serena is going on a Business Trip, but no just anywhere. It's Tokyo, the one place Serena had promised to never go to.  
  
~~~Serena's Point of View~~~  
  
Downtown Tokyo, Japan  
  
"Hi, welcome to Maple. I'm Kikyou, I'll be signing you in. Did you have a reservation?"  
  
"Yes. The Princess Suit, along with 4 other guest Suits."  
  
"I'm sorry, you must have been mistaken. The Royal suits are reserved for the owners of Maple only." The girl replied. She couldn't have been more than 18 or so.   
  
"I'm sure I am allowed, consider my father is Ryan Dayton, of the Dayton Inc. The owner of Maple Hotel." I replied, wanted to laugh so bad when she realize what a big mistake she just made.   
  
"Oh. Miss Dayton. I didn't realize... I mean... Oh Goodness."  
  
"Just sign me and my guests in and we'll pretend this never happened ok?"  
  
She quickly nodded.   
  
Five minutes we were taking the private elevator up to the top floor, the Royal Suits.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
We decided to meet in an hour to go out for lunch. To the Crown.   
  
The Suits I was staying in was called the Crown Princess Suit. Alex's was the Crown Prince Suits, exactly the same setting as my. The only difference is that his was much more masculine, a dark blue shade, where mine is very feminine, pink. Our rooms were bigger, since the others' were the General Royal Suits. Faith always gets annoyed when we go on vacation. The exactly same rooms are available in all of the Maple Hotels in the world. No matter where we go, Alex and I always get the CP Suits. Since Faith, been the younger child, is not a crown princess, but simple a princess, she gets a regular princess room. It's a bit better setting that the others' room, but never as good as my or Alex's.   
  
As soon as I putted all of my stuff away, I went and took a shower. After, I changed into one of my favorite dresses. It was a short pale pink silk summer dress. Just as I finished with my makeup, there was a knock at my door.   
  
I used my mental power to see who it was. Minako. "Come in Miko." I called out. The door opened. As she stepped into the suit, she asked with a concern voice, "You ready?" She was still the only one who can really sense my feelings. It made sense that she can tell my feeling so well, with her been the Venarian goddess of friendship and love.   
  
"I think so." I said, tried to smile, but was failing. "Usa, we are here for you. Especially me."  
  
"I know. Was this a good idea? Me coming back? I'm not sure I can do this. It's so hard. So hard, Miko."   
  
"You'll be fine. You are strong Usa, very strong. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. "  
  
"God, I hope so."  
  
"You know, you might not even see him." We both know who he is. Mamoru Chiba, the love of my life. My soul mate, the one I left behind as I left Tokyo all those years ago.   
  
"Yeah right. It's Mamoru and Me. We always manage to bump into each other eventually. It's like fate or something. We can't get away from it. I felt the pull toward him as soon as the plane landed, you know. Besides, we are going to the Crown to eat. Chances are, we'll bump into each other there. Come on, let's go to the lobby and wait for them. On the same floor, by the elevator, there was a lobby. There were sofas there, as well as a table and a fridge and a washroom. We went to sit on the comfy sofas to wait for the rest of the gang.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
(Juban, Tokyo)  
  
No one wanted to drive, so we decided to let Yakoro, the corporate drive hired by daddy a few weeks ago to drive us. I was getting more nervous by the moment. All of a sudden I realize not only will I see Mamoru, I would most likely to see him as well. Shingo, the only brother I thought I had, now would be a stranger. Would he hate me still? Did he miss me? It's not like we ever really got along all those years ago.   
  
After dropping us in front of the Crown, Yukoro left. I took a deep breath and walked toward the door the arcade/dinner.  
  
Sitting at the counter was a back haired person. Mamoru. I knew it was him. It had to be. Motoki was behind the counter as always. I don't remember a single time where he wasn't behind that counter when I came into the Crown. Motoki looked up. He was so surprised to see me. "Usa..." he whispered. I smiled and nodded. The person sitting turned instantly as Motoki whispered my name.   
  
Mamoru. He was shocked as well. He smiled. I smile a bit more. "Usagi. Long time no see." "Hi, Mamoru." God, I thought. He's still as good looking as ever. 


End file.
